Erika Furudo
Erika Furudo is a growing, mostly developed, and established nation at 165 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Erika Furudo work diligently to produce Spices and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Erika Furudo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Erika Furudo does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Erika Furudo believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Erika Furudo has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Erika Furudo will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Political Parties of Erika Furudo The Cabinet of Erika Furudo Past Prime Ministers Past Deputy Prime Ministers Defunct Council for Erika Furudo Affairs The Supreme Parliament of Erika Furudo Compromised of the Upper, Lower Houses of Furudo and the Provinces of Furudo with one thousand members in total. Elections in Erika Furudo Upper House of Furudo (80 Seats) Election, August 16 2010. Next; September 15 2010. Lower House of Furudo (220 Seats) Election, August 16 2010. Next; September 15 2010 Electoral District (700 Seats) Election, August 16 2010. Next; September 15 2010 Timeline of Events * January 7 2010: Erika Furudo is founded and the Council of Erika Furudo Affairs (CEFA) is established for an six month interim period. Fredrica Bernkastel is installed as Minister of Executive Affairs, Albert Morikawa as acting Minister of External Affairs and Nicholas Nakamura as acting Minister of Internal Affairs. * January 8 2010: Furudo Loyalist Party (FLP), a centrist party, is founded by Fredrica Bernkastel and her long-time advisor Tsuneo Yoshida. * January 9 2010: The Tsuiokuhen Party (TSP), a right/conservative party, is founded by Ichise Saiga. * January 12 2010: The Seishounen Party (SSP), an ultraconservative party, is founded by Yukari Saiga, Ichise Saiga's sister. * January 14 2010: The Morikawa List (TML), a left-leaning party, is founded by Albert Morikawa and his son, Lawrence. * January 15 2010: CEFA announces election date of February 14 2010. * January 21 2010: Peaceful Green Movement (PGM), a radical leftist party, is founded by enviromentalist Erika Konaka. * January 30 2010: Furudo Loyalist Party, The Morikawa List and Peaceful Green Movement form governing coalition for February election. -=- * February 7 2010: Absentee ballots are sent out. Nicholas Nakamura (FLP) steps down as Minister of Internal Affairs after its discovered hes been involved in numerous sexual affairs on the campaign trail. * February 10 2010: CEFA announces new plans to grow country, economy and adopts a policy of isolationism. Erika Konaka (PGM) sworn in as new Minister of Internal Affairs. * February 14 2010: FLP/TML/PGM coalition wins election with 62% of the vote, absolute majorities in both houses. * February 23 2010: MoIA Erika Konaka announces plans to crackdown on illegal immigrants, deadly force authorized. * February 24 2010: Opposition Leader Ichise Saiga calls for MoIA Konaka's resignation regarding her order of deadly force being authorized. * February 26 2010: MoIA Erika Konaka shot outside her home in the heavily-guarded Chess Piece district of the capital. -=- * March 3 2010: Tsuneo Yoshida (FLP) announces intention to challenge Fredrica Bernkastel for leadership of FLP, accusing Fredrica of "stagnating and destroying the baby country." * March 10 2010: Fredrica Bernkastel wins endorsement by party to continue leading the nation with 80% of the party support. Tsuneo Yoshida offers his resignation, is declined and is given new chance by Fredrica. * March 15 2010: Unsuccessful assassination attempt on deputy Minister of External Affairs, Tsuneo Yoshida (FLP). * March 28 2010: Fredrica Bernkastel establishes the Furudo Stock Market. * March 29 2010: SSP leader Yukari Saiga announces plans to merge the SSP into TSP, forming one right coalition of "epic proportions." -=- * April 2 2010: Yukari Saiga caught on video talking about bribing some officials into forming a supercoalition between the conservative TSP and centrist FLP. Ichise Saiga denies the accusations on behalf of his older sister. * April 3 2010: TML leader and External Affairs head Albert Morikawa suffers a moderate heart attack. * April 4 2010: Opposition leader Ichise Saiga calls for Albert Morikawa to step down following his medical crisis. Morikawa declines to resign, saying "I'll serve this nation until I'm dead!" and told Saiga to shove it. Tsuneo Yoshida becomes acting External Affairs head. * April 16 2010: Merger of SSP into TSP confirmed, Yukari Saiga becomes deputy leader under her younger brother, Ichise. * April 20 2010: Lawarence Morikawa, deputy leader of TML, announces that they will continue to support Executive Affairs head Bernkastel in the July elections. * April 21 2010: TML leader Albert Morikawa discharged from the hospital, says he is "feeling like a million bucks" whilst Ichise Saiga continues to insist he resign because of his deteriorating health. * April 29 2010: Approval ratings for Ichie Saiga drop significantly from 52% to 21% following his callous remarks towards TML leader Albert Morikawa. -=- * May 2 2010: Tsuneo Yoshida steps down as deputy leader of the FLP and External Affairs head. * May 4 2010: Albert Morikawa returns to work as External Affairs head. Ichise Saiga welcomes him back with open arms. * May 23 2010: Stock market stagnates and the FLP/TML/PGM coalition approval ratings tank. * May 26 2010: Fredrica Bernkastel announces plans to create a Social Security System for all citizens. * May 30 2010: Stock Market and coalition approval ratings rise amid new SSS plans. -=- * June 7 2010: CEFA announces election date of July 7 2010 with 4 parties involved. * June 12 2010: Economy and population stagnate, Opposition leader Ichise Saiga's approval rating jumps. * June 27 2010: Social Security System is established. -=- * July 7 2010: FLP/TML Coalition wins 85% of the vote, opposition claims fraud and PGM loses all seats. * July 8 2010: Fraud, ballot stuffing and voter intimidation discovered in investigation. MoIA Erika Konaka steps down and is indicted by the courts. External Affairs head Albert Morikawa also steps down amid his parties' loss of 60% of its seats to FLP and TSP. * July 14 2010: Ichise Saiga announces the new party of "United Right Coalition" and wins majority in provincial election. * July 16 2010: URC wins plurality of seats in Upper and Lower Houses, but falls short of majority in each. * July 28 2010: URC-KF Coalition in the Supreme Parliament votes 501-499 in favor of holding elections July 30 2010, a snap election. FLP Prime Min Bernkastel claims Saiga will be "soundly defeated" and will regret his reckless actions. FLP Prime Min also claims that this will be her mandate for power and this should settle everything once and for all. * July 26 2010: Albert Morikawa steps down as Deputy Prime Minister and Head of The Morikawa List. * July 27 2010: Lawrence Morikawa, the youngest son of Albert Morikawa, becomes new Head of The Morikawa List in a 33-0 vote by the TML delegation. Lawrence Morikawa announces the party will be moving more to the leftist under his rule, saying "being centrist is no longer an option" and stops short of not allying with Fredrica Bernkastel another two months. * July 30 2010: FLP/TML coalition wins third snap election, soundly defeating Ichise Saiga's URC and all opposition. Speaker of the Supreme Parliament, FLP's Yukito Furudo, calls for PM Bernkastel to step down following a disaster in the polls, which result in over the loss of a hundred seats. -=- * August 1 2010: PM Fredrica Bernkastel breaks off Furudo Loyalist Party, forms own party Bernkational Party and aligns with The Morikawa List. * August 2 2010: Former Deputy PM, co-founder of FLP and former right-hand to the PM, Tsuneo Yoshida, commits suicide by hanging himself. Suicide note claims "I am responsible for FLP falling apart, I'm sorry for doubting your leadership, Fredrica, please forgive me!" He was 73. FLP Leader Yukito Furudo announces merger into URC, ending the parties' illustrious seven month history. * August 11 2010: The United Right Movement votes 253-245 to remove Ichise Saiga and Yukito Furudo as leaders of the party. * August 12 2010: URC elects political moderate Masayuki "Masa" Kamiya as new head of the party by a 250-248 vote over neoconservative Chloe Nakano. They also select Hideyoshi Mikawa to become Deputy Minority Leader by a 277-221 vote. Early opinion polls show disaster for the BEP/TML coalition (51% unfavorable rating for BEP and 79% unfavorable for TML), claiming stagnation is causing the country significant harm. URC leader Masayuki Kamiya urges Supreme Parliament to dissolve itself. * August 13 2010: By a vote of 505-495, the Supreme Parliament dissolves itself, sets date of August 15 for elections. * August 15 2010: Election results show massive defeat for incumbent BEP-TML coalition, 66-34% - Fredrica Bernkastel and Lawrence Morikawa concede defeat to Masayuki Kamiya. PM-elect Kamiya announces government lineup for confirmation.